The Uchiha of Water
by The Unthinkable Witch
Summary: Sophia was oblivious to the fact that she was an Uchiha. So after her mother's death, she is thrown right into it. Unaware at the fact that she was born in a completely different universe and that she actually wasn't a freak. Hopefully hear, she wouldn't be shunned for using her water abilities, maybe she would even fit in. Unfortunately for her, she is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

When babies are born, they can't comprehend what kind of family they will have. Some get a wonderful live's with a loving mother and father, having almost everything perfectly set in their palms. But most aren't that lucky.

Sophia Brooks wasn't one of them.

Sophia was born on a late afternoon of April 18, 2006. She had a beautiful thick head of red hair and sea blue eyes that came from her mother. She never knew who her father was, but her mother always said that she had his attitude and look upon the world, which was that if you gave everyone a chance, then they could prove themselves to either be a good friend or a enemy.

Sophia was a sweet little baby with a stubborn attitude, not wanting anyone's help when it came to where she knew she could do it herself. At 8 months, she taught herself how to walk, but on short distances with things to hold onto. She absolutely loved her and whenever her mother had friends over that tried to yell at her, she would come in either crawling or wobble walking and yell at them to the best of her ability. Sophia was a fearless baby who didn't care about what people thought about her but she did not like being insulted in front of her face, she proved that to her teacher who called her a retard in the 1st grade after she couldn't figure out a simple math problem. She stomped out of the room, to which he followed, and grabbed his keys from his waist, effectively locking him out of the room and writing, "Retard" all over his desk and papers.

Now, Sophia was a bit special. She was ADHD, but what affected her the most was her learning disorder, which made her bad at the subjects that most would think easy. But she was incredibly fast in reading and observing people. She knew when someone was mad at her or when they were about to hit her, she even memorized paths in her school in one day of even being there just so she could go to the Library, she had done so because of bullies wanting to pick on her. Sophia was a good target since her temper wasn't so easily controlled and that she was scrawny looking, she did stand up for herself but whenever she got really angry her words would become jumbled and came out in a lisp.

Despite all that, she was a ball of energy. She loved to play outside, do somersaults in the grass and jump off the swings when they were at their highest, you could say she was an adrenaline junkie to a point. But she had little friends, her energy only drove the kids away who thought that she was a freak for being able to do such things at such a young age, those types of abilities weren't smiled upon.

Sophia remembered a time when something happened that was so unexplainable she never even told her mother or adults what happened.

It was a fieldtrip in the 2nd grade to a local lake where a famous myth was held above its waters, Sophia's teacher thought it would be a good learning experience for the children and brought them. Sophia was quiet for the first time in a long time, for she was entranced in the water and how it moved. When no one was looking, she sat at the edge of the lake and watched the water ripple. Without warning, she tripped on a rock and went falling into the water.

Only when she touched the water, there was no sploosh. Instead she was being held up by skinny water arms, her eyes bulged slightly and her breath quickened but she didn't feel afraid as the water set her back on her feet. No, she felt as if it were familiar to her, as if it happened before but she couldn't remember a single time it had ever happened.

Several times after that incident she tried to interact with water all around her, it all came in positive responses but her mother started to notice. It became deathly clear when Sophia was playing in the backyard in a downpour, a large dome forming around her and deflecting the water droplets. Her mother hurried her into the house and sent her to her room, not talking to her for the rest of the day.

But something happened, which affected Sophia's bubbly personality. In 2012, her mother had caught an illness, it was famously known as Pneumonia. The first time her mother caught it, she shook it off within a 3 week period. But in 2 years after doing so, she caught it again. The sickness attacked her heart harshly and the doctors did all they could in order to fix it, unfortunately she had been diagnosed with Congestive Heart Failure, something that she had to take medication for, for however long she would live until her body gave up on her.

It had been 3 months since that happened, and she was not doing good. She always lay in bed, too weak to do normal housework or take care of her daughter. Sophia took care of her, helping her with everything she could possibly do. In a sense, Sophia had gotten something out of it, experience. She could carry heavy things without help and could cook a full dinner without the help of a stool. Sophia remembered the first time she tried to fry up some chicken, the long scar of the burn was still somewhat fresh upon her frail looking skin even after 2 months of treating it.

Her mother's state had indeed affected Sophia as well. She had to be taken in by her mother's friend to be given medication. The doctor was surprised and sad for the little girl, for she had a severe case of depression. So bad that she couldn't even figure out when she was going to have a panic attack, it just happened, or when she just couldn't control her emotions and bursted out crying anywhere, not caring about who saw. She did that in her classroom one day and was sent home with the very next day off so she could feel better. But even when she took her medication, it never stopped the pain of having her throat being squeezed or something stabbing at her chest. To make it go away, she just sat there and waited, every time it happened, she could never get used to it. The pain was just too much to get used to.

Now here Sophia sat, containing her tears as a panic attack rode into her system. She sat in a small waiting room surrounded by strangers, she was only 11 right now so with this many people in such a small space scared her. You could call that Claustrophobia if you must.

She had her small hands clenched together and fidgeting once or twice, her eyes kept looking at the door nervously, expecting her mother to walk through the door any minute and hug her, telling her it was alright. But Sophia was smarter than that, and it took all her will not to burst out crying her heart out in the room right now. She knew her mother was on her last string, but she still had hope, right now she was calling it foolish hope, but it was all the same.

A man in a white lab coat walked into the room scanning for people and looking at his clipboard, when his eyes rested upon Sophia, his eyes softened. He kneeled down to the girl with a solemn look upon her face and before he could say a word, she bursted out crying, her little hands covering her eyes as tears spilled from in between her fingers. The doctor looked at her awkwardly and gave her a hug, to which she flinched and backed up into her chair as far as she could, he stood up in defeat. It seemed as if someone flipped a switch and everything became crystal clear for her, she could see the pity on all the other peoples faces and the movements of the doctor in front of her, him moving from foot to foot in an awkward fashion.

"D-do-don't touch me when I-I'm crying!" She screamed and shoved him out of the way, when he moved it was from shock rather than empathy, which Sophia misplaced as shock in her being able to shove him aside. Running out of the waiting room, she made it to the room she knew her mother was in. She saw the nurses covering her mother's face with the white hospital blanket and screamed. "Don't! She's not dead!"

Now, Sophia's mind was in the back gutter, for she knew she was lying but the shock was riding out her body so much that all she could think about was hopelessness, as if her whole being was ripped out of her body and put in a blender and poured back into her. She shoved past the nurse and hugged her mother's cold body, sobbing violently. The nurses looked down upon the scene and ran out of the room once they saw Sophia, who looked at the confusingly as they went to grab the Security Guards. When Sophia looked into the mirror that was sitting on her bedside, she gasped.

Her sea green eyes were now bloody red, her pupil was surrounded by one more little black dot. She thought it was the mirror but on closer inspection, she realized it was in her eye. She closed her eyes and whispered frantically for it to go away and when she reopened her eyes, it did. But everything she saw that was so sharp and clear, was now gone, her eyes started to hurt briefly, making her rub them. She blamed the hallucination on lack of sleep.

When Sophia's small hand lay down upon her mother's larger ones, she realized that there was a piece of parchment inside it. Prying open her hand, she pocketed the paper and turned around sharply as the Security Guards and Cops entered the room. Sophia did not want to go to a orphanage or a foster home, never in her life did she imagine it would happen and it sure as hell wasn't going to happen now. Her eyes scanned the room for an opening or somewhere she could escape from but all she saw was the window covered with fresh rain drops. With a realization, she moved her hand up and asked for the water's help.

And it came, with a shattering entrance as well. Water bursted from the window and swept the grownups out of the room, never touching her or her mother's body. With a final look, Sophia kissed her mother's forehead and jumped out of the window. Her small body flailed in the air as she jumped from a 4 story window, but the water surrounded her being and carried her gently down to the ground. Small arrows made out on the sideway, telling her where to go in order to go home, she nodded mutely and ran as fast as she could, which for a human, was incredibly fast.

The door slammed open and closed, Sophia hurried in and locked all the doors, in her conscious, the rain had surrounded her house and protected her from prying hands for a while. She sat on the couch and stared at the table, her body numb. Tears spilled down her face as she walked up the stairs and into her mother's room, dumping herself onto her bed. She could still smell her mother's perfume as she cried her lungs out into the pillow.

About 20 minutes later, with a crumpling groan, she opened the paper that was tightly clenched in her palm and read the words that were written sloppily upon the paper with very swollen red eyes.

 _My Dearest Sophia,_

 _I am sorry to leave you, it pains me even in death to leave such a beautiful light in a world full of malice. I have something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, something I was never supposed to tell you unless it was necessary. And right now, it is._

 _Believe it or not, we are not from this world. Or universe as a matter of fact. We belong in a different Earth, covered in people known as Shinobi. They have beautiful abilities called Jutsu's and Chakra, something I know you have read about in your fantasy books or watching that cartoon on the Television._

 _We had to leave that universe in your own sake, for you are incredibly strong. You have the ability to manipulate water at will or without will. It is your very being. That was rare in our universe and in our clan which is all fire users, so you were sought out for relentlessly by an enemy of our family. Your Father, Teruya, took it upon himself to seek out an ancient scroll in order to protect us, when he had his hands on it, he was murdered shortly after delivering it to us._

 _Your grandmother, Murai, helped us get to this universe. Right after we were sent, she was murdered. I would give a guess that the whole existance of us two are considered dead. Unfortunately you were never even named or old enough to comprehend what was happening around you, thank the heavens. Right when we got to this Universe, a kind old woman named Sophia helped us out, gave us a home and cared for us as if we were her own. That's who I named you after._

 _The point I want to make is that you are very very special. In my closet and under the floorboard, is the exact scroll that transported us here. I want you to pack anything you can and open the scroll up in the basement, the scroll only needs a small amount of blood from the person it's transporting so take the Kunai that is right next to it once you open the floorboard up._

 _Once you get into the world you were born in, you should be in the forest surrounding your home village. I want you to go and ask for the Hokage, show him this letter and he will know exactly what to do. I want you to know that I love you and that to be careful._

 _Love,_

 _Kamiya Uchiha_

Sophia blinked at the letter and re-read the name written on the last sentence. 'Her name was Kamiya Uchiha?' She thought, tracing the words with her fingertips. But there was another note attached to it, only one sentance was on it though.

Burn the scroll once you get into the Shinobi world.

There was pounding on the door and suddenly Sophia felt weary, as if something was draining at her. She looked out the window and saw that the rain dome had disappeared and the cops were already here. With a strong will, the rain pushed the cop back and surrounded the house once again, but not for long.

Sophia hurried to her room, grabbing a large backpack she used for camping and packed as much as she could carry. Such as books, clothes, her MP3 player (iPod Nano) a lighter and her silver stuffed cat called Bluestar. (Curtesy of the Warrior Cat series!)

When she made it back into her mother's room, she ripped open her closet and with her fingernails, she managed to pull the protruding floorboard from the floor. Just as her mother said, there was a dark green scroll and a fat looking throwing knife next to it, she grabbed them both and with her backpack strapped to her back, she ventured downstairs and to the basement.

Sophia spread the scroll across the floor, it reached all the way to the staircase, which she closed and locked from the inside. Looking at the knife, she stared at it, not exactly wanting to do this. She knew she shouldn't trust her mother's crazy sounding story, but the way she had never said anything about seeing her use the water in such a way so many times made her believe it all.

With a swift nick, she got the tip of her thumb and let the blood drip down to the scroll. She watched as it sank into the paper and blinked, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. She sighed and placed her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding but she gripped onto the throwing knife tightly as pounding came from the basement door. Just as it started, the scroll started glowing bright green.

Sophia took her thumb out of her mouth and touched the scroll, as she did so, she felt herself being pulled into the scroll. She closed her eyes but couldn't bring herself to scream, mostly because she couldn't even feel her throat due to crying but also because of the pressure she was feeling right now. With a sudden realization, Sophia for once regretted doing something. For she had no knowledge of where she was actually going.


	2. Chapter One

Sophia opened her eyes a few minutes after the Earth stopped spinning, earing the soft chirping of birds and sounds of water. She was taken by surprise at the beauty of the tree's and how clean the air tasted. She ran her finger's through the soft grass blades and with a satisfied thought she knew that this Universe or whatever was not a harshly polluted one as the one she previously resided in.

She dug into her backpack and lit the lighter, burning the scroll without hesitation. She dug a small hole and once the scroll was reduced to ashes, she buried them.

Standing up, she blinked, trying to find out a way to get to the Shinobi village. Remembering that she heard water nearby, she called out to it inside her head. It shot out of the tree's and wrapped around her arm's, as if dragging her. She smiled faintly even though she felt as if smiling would shatter her very being again for the second time today. Sophia started to walk and eventually she saw in the distance, a large gate. The water fell to the ground as Sophia felt even more tired upon her feet, but she urged herself to move forward.

Walking up to the gate, two men stopped her with narrowed eyes and swords.

"What is your business here?" One of the guard said, his voice was a bit harsh as he was sizing her up and looking at her clothing, which she thought a black shirt with the logo "HARRY POTTER" was perfectly normal.

Sophia opened her mouth but it seemed as if her voice sounded strangled and dry, as if she hadn't talked for years. "..I-I'm.. here to see the Hokage.. My mother said that he could help me."

"And who is your mother, little girl?" The other guard said, his voice seemed a little bit more nicer.

Sophia thougt back to what the letter said in her pocket but didn't take it out, for she didn't want anyone to read it unless it was the Hokage her mother spoke of. "K-Kamiya Uchiha."

There was silence, unnerving silence. The guards looked at her scrutinizingly. "Beat it kid, Kamiya Uchiha has been dead for a long time now."

Sophia glared and she felt tears threaten at her eyes, "What? Do you think I'm lying?! I just saw my mother die this day, now look into my eyes and tell me whether or not if I am lying!" She all but hissed, her normal voice and attitude had resurfaced from a long sleep, making the Guards flinch softly.

"Let her in, I will take her to the Hokage." Said a voice and a young man with a scar running across his nose walked forward from within the village. "Come with me now, we don't want you scaring these men any longer." He chuckled and reached his hand out, to which Sophia took gratefully.

"What is your name?" Sophia asked as they walked along the village, she was mostly distracted by the scenery of it all but she did have to ask him, for he had helped her without her bribing or asking.

"Iruka Umino." He smiled as they walked, "What's yours?"

"Sophia Br-" She stopped as she remembered her real name. "Uchiha."

"Well, we will find out if your telling the truth once you speak to the Hokage, huh?" He said, causing Sophia to glare at him harshly. Iruka only laughed and raised his hands in the air.

They reached a large red stone tower and Iruka opened the doors politely for Sophia, who was still quite mad at him, but she took that opportunity and walked through the door. Right when she walked through the door, she felt a power, something incredibly strong upstairs. Without telling Iruka, she followed it, walking up the stairs and to a large set of red doors. When she opened them, she was greeted to a large room with an old man sitting at the desk that was towards the windows.

"You must be Sophia, I knew you were coming." He said, motioning for her to sit. To which she did after unstrapping her backpack and giving him a weird look. "I think you might have something to show me."

Sophia dug the letter from out her pocket and gave it to him, to which he read quickly and it burned in his hands. "I'm sorry that your mother died, Kamiya was a strong Kunoichi." She stayed silent but her gaze now wandered to the floor, she wanted to remain strong but couldn't bring herself to do so. "But, how am I to know your not lying and this was made up?"

Sophia breathed in deeply, her anger was seeping into her head and with clenched fists, she stood up. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down, but she felt tears poke at her eyes and anger residing in them, once she reopened her eyes, tears spilled down her face and with a small realization, she noticed everything became sharper in sight. She even noticed the two people in the corner's other room, watching her warily. They stood straight up after they saw her looking at them. "I am so sick of people thinking I am lying! Why would I make up my own mother's death?! I loved my mom with all my heart, so I would never use her death as an excuse!" Sophia yelled, glaring at the Hokage who only looked slightly surprised but otherwise neutral.

"...Your eyes are red." He pointed out, a small smile appeared on his face. "You definitely are an Uchiha."

"What does my eyes have to do with anything?!"

"They are the Uchiha clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai. Otherwise known as a genetic pass down."

"Oh.."

After a few seconds, she sat down, staring at the ground again

"What do I do now?" She questioned after unbearable silence, looking back up at Sarutobi. "I have nowhere to go, do I even have anyone in my family?"

"Yes, but it's sparse. You have two cousins, one of them is named Sasuke Uchiha, the other one we must not speak of for secrecy reasons. I am sorry." Sarutobi informed, standing up and picking up a wooden pipe and placing it into his mouth. "Once we are done here, I will inform Sasuke of your person and he shall come to pick you up. Until then, I suggest turning off your Sharingan."

Sophia frowned slightly.

"What?"

"...I don't know how to."

The Hokage almost fell over, staring at Sophia with a strange look.


End file.
